


Dear Gimli

by SpaceAsthmatic



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute, Family, Family Feels, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship, Goodbye, Letter, Little bit of angst, Sea Longing, Sweet, Thranduil is nice in his own way, Valinor, letter writing, tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAsthmatic/pseuds/SpaceAsthmatic
Summary: A letter from the last elvenking west of the sea, to the first dwarf to set sail for Valinor on the day of departure.





	Dear Gimli

Gimli,    
  
I am writing to you not for your sake, but for mine. Because I am a father who is very worried about his ill son, but I am also a king of a rebounding kingdom. Today you have left these lands with my most beloved friend, and truly the best elf I have ever met.    
  
I am not an optimistic elf, and not necessarily a friendly one either. I am fiercely protective of those I love, I am stubborn and rash and have a temper. Regardless of what others may think, I am not blind to my shortcomings. But in spite of all of that, I like to consider myself a fair elf.    
  
I have treated you unfairly, I think, and for that, I apologize. I thought you had no care for Legolas’ eternal life and tender heart, but I see now that you do. Well and truly. You are one of the few who knows him nearly as well as I, and you know as well as I that countless years from now he will still find me, upset with your absence long after any trace or memory exists of you in this land you call home. And now I fear you have come to understand this and regret your closeness. Not for your sake but for his.    
  
At first, I thought perhaps seeing this might ease my heart, to know at least you have suffered a little too. But all it has done is wound it further. Legolas cherishes you, and your friendship - and would be heartbroken to learn of any regrets.    
  
I would like to thank you, Gimli, for everything you have done. Thank you for getting him through the war. Thank you for making him come home. Thank you for wandering the wilds with his wild heart and keeping him safe. Thank you for forcing him to settle, even if it was away from me, when the sickness began being noticeable. Thank you for being there for him after Estel passed. Thank you for getting him home. Thank you for staying. Thank you for building a ship. And thank you for going with him; the one place I cannot follow yet.    
  
The happiness you have brought to his life is greater than any lasting darkness. I thought you should hear it from someone other than him, but with as much sincerity.    
  
I am still not fond of dwarves, but I must admit I have grown fond of you.    
  
Kindest regards,    
   King Thranduil    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Can't wait to hear from you :)


End file.
